Zombie Glue!
This is a story about an accident at Zomboss's glue factory that accidentally fill everything with glue. Created by Ariq1144. Characters *Dr. Zomboss *Conehead Zombie *Zombie Worker *Crazy Dave *Peashooter *Sea-shroom *Lily Pad *Wall-nut *Chomper *Marigold *Cactus *Blover *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Scaredy-shroom *Umbrella Leaf *Squash *Starfruit Prologue Dr. Zomboss: "YES! I created a new invention! And it's called... Um... What was it called?" Conehead Zombie: "I dunno." Dr. Zomboss: "It's not done yet. Hey, I'm running out of glue. Can you get some from the glue factory?" Conehead Zombie: "Shurre." *Conehead Zombie go to the glue factory* Conehead Zombie: "Hey! Is this glue factory?" Zombie Worker: "No. It's a toothpaste factory." Conehead Zombie: "Drats. Sorry." *Conehead Zombie leave and return after a minute* Conehead Zombie: "Hey! Is this glue factory?" Zombie Worker: "Yes." Conehead Zombie: "Good! Dr. Zomboss needs glue for his inventions." Zombie Worker: "Uh, yeah. Wait a sec." Conehead Zombie: "Okay." *Zombie Worker pull a lever, and glue start to pour from a pipe* Conehead Zombie: "Hey! Glue!" *The glue hit Conehead Zombie* Conehead Zombie: "Why are they making me stuck? HELP!!!" Zombie Worker: "Zzz... Huh? What?" Conehead Zombie: "HEEEEEELLLPP-BLUUUUBB!!!!!" Zombie Worker: "Oh no!" *pull the lever, but it's broken* Conehead Zombie: "BLUBLUBLUB!!!" Zombie Worker: "Oh no! The lever iz broken!" *pressing buttons* *Emergency light and emergency sound turned on* Zombie Worker: "Now there's a strange sound in my head! And everything is red!" Dr. Zomboss: "WHAT IS THIS!?" Zombie Worker: "WATCH OUT!!!" *The pipe is broken and the glue pours rapidly* Dr. Zomboss: "AAAAAHH-BLUBLUBLUB!!!!!" Zombie Worker: "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" *The glue factory explode* Chapter 1: A Sticky Situation One morning in Neighborville... Crazy Dave: *Open the door* "Yawn... What a lovely day!" *take a step outside* SPLAT! Crazy Dave: "Wait, something's not right." *Crazy Dave see the lawn full of plants that stuck and covered in glue* Peashooter: "Yawn...Blub! Hey! What's this!?" Sea-shroom: "Help!" Peashooter: "Huh?" Sea-shroom: "I'm stuck in this pool of glue!" Lily Pad: "..." *Other plants are yelling for help* Wall-nut: "What happens?" Chomper: "Glue tastes bad." Marigold: "HELP! I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!" The Plants: "..." Marigold: "...Eheheh!" Cactus: *stretches* "Wait, I think I see something!" Peashooter: "Blub's that? I mean, what's that?" Cactus: "It's a zombie! It's trapped in glue! Oh, wait, no." Peashooter: "What?" Cactus: "THE WHOLE NEIGHBORVILLE IS COVERED IN GLUE!!!" The Plants: "WHAT!?" A HUGE WAVE OF ZOMBIES IS APPROACHING! Peashooter: "Can we handle it? I mean, we're covered in glue!" Blover: *tries to blow glue* "I didn't work!" Fume-shroom: "I hate glue. Especially the glue who made me stuck. It make me can't sleep at day!" Zombie: "Brainz..." SPLAT! Zombie: "Huh? Guyz, something'z wrong and not according to the plan!" Flag Zombie: "What?" SPLAT! Zombie: "Our plan is to attack The Plants while they're stuck in glue, but now we're stuck too." Flag Zombie: "Oh, yeah. I haven't think of that. Ugh." Meanwhile... Dr. Zomboss: "Ugh... THERE! With a hard work, you can get out of those glue!" Conehead Zombie: "Yeah!" Dr. Zomboss: "Of course with my "Getoutofstickythings-a-tron" I made a week ago, we're free!" Conehead Zombie: "But now everything is covered in glue." Dr. Zomboss: "It's good to hear, right? With everthing covered in glue, it will be easier to get David's brain!" Conehead Zombie: "But look at those zombies, they're stuck too!" Dr. Zomboss: "If we will stuck on the ground, why don't we take the air way?" Conehead Zombie: "Ooh, I get it. You are a genius." Dr. Zomboss: "Of course!" Conehead Zombie: "And by taking the air way, you mean this, right?" *show a balloon* Dr. Zomboss: "...No." Chapter 2: Taking The Air Way Dr. Zomboss: "Now, what did you see from this amazing Zomblimp?" Conehead Zombie: "Glue." Dr. Zomboss: "And...?" Conehead Zombie: "Glue." Dr. Zomboss: "So..." Conehead Zombie: "Glue." Dr. Zomboss: "...Whatever. On your left side, there's a lawn full of plants that are stuck!" Conehead Zombie: "And zombies that stuck too." Dr. Zomboss: "Yeeaaah... And zombies, stuck, too..." Conehead Zombie: "Yeah." Dr. Zomboss: "And who make everything covered in glue? Including, ME!?" Zombie Worker: "Probably not me." AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! SPLAT!!! Peashooter: "Huh? Where did this zombie fall from?" Dr. Zomboss: "There. We get rid of one troublemaker." Peashooter: "Hey, look! A blimp! And Dr. Zomboss riding it! With Conehead Zombie!" Dr. Zomboss: "It's a blimp! IT'S ZOMBLIMP!!!" Conehead Zombie: "ZOMBLIMP! BLIMPZOMB!" Dr. Zomboss: "What?" Peashooter: "PLANTS, SHOOT!!!" *The Plants starting to shoot The Zomblimp* Conehead Zombie: "They starting to shoot at the zomb! The blimp! THE ZOMBLIMP!!!" Dr. Zomboss: "If they shoot at us, WE SHOOT AT THEM!!! MWUAHAHA!!!" *The Zomblimp release a laser gun and shoot at The Plants* The Plants: "AAAAAHHH!!!" Dr. Zomboss: "Mwuahahaha!!!" Flag Zombie: "Dr. Zomboss, sorry for interrupting, but we're still stuck down here." Dr. Zomboss: "Oh, yeah. Sorry for that." *A mechanical hand appears and grab zombies into the Zomblimp* Dr. Zomboss: "There! One problem solved. Now, GET. DAVID'S. BRAAAINS!!!" *The Zomblimp is getting closer to Crazy Dave's house* Dr. Zomboss: "Brains... Brains... BRAINS!!!" *Suddenly, Crazy Dave fly with a jetpack and holding a laser gun* Crazy Dave: "Hey! Like my new jetpack? I stole it from your zombie at The Far Future! Oh, and I got a gun!" Dr. Zomboss: "NO!" *Crazy Dave fly and land at the top of The Zomblimp* Dr. Zomboss: "Grr! I will go and bring a delicious brain! Conehead, take control of this Zomblimp!" Conehead Zombie: "Okay!" *Dr. Zomboss go to the top of The Zomblimp* Dr. Zomboss: "Alright, Crazy D, hand me your BRAIN!" Crazy Dave: "What was this button do again?" *press a button on jetpack* "Whee! I'm flying!" Dr. Zomboss: "Grr! Don't think you're the only one who have a jetpack!" *chase Crazy Dave with a jetpack* Conehead Zombie: "I'm Conehead the sailorman... Wait, I'm not at the sea. I'm Conehead the pilotman..." Chapter 3: Anti-Glue Dr. Zomboss: "COME BACK HERE!" Crazy Dave: "Wabby wabbo!" *Crazy Dave's jetpack is running out of fuel* Crazy Dave: "Oh, no!" Dr. Zomboss: "Oh, YES!" Crazy Dave: "This is not the right time to go to the bathroom!" Dr. Zomboss: "Surrender now, or you will see the power of my laser gun!" Crazy Dave: "Oh, you have a laser gun? Hey, me too! This is how it works: First, press this button..." *Crazy Dave accidentally shoot Dr. Zomboss's jetpack* Dr. Zomboss: "NO! YOU FOOL!" Crazy Dave: "What?" *Dr. Zomboss hit The Zomblimp hardly, then falls* Dr. Zomboss: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH.............." SPLAT! Conehead Zombie: "Mayday! Mayday! Oh wait, it's not May today. AAAAAHHH!!!" *The Zomblimp crashed* Crazy Dave: "...Oops." *Crazy Dave's jetpack is out of fuel* Crazy Dave: "Uh-oh." *is falling* "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!........." Scaredy-shroom: "Hey! It's Crazy Dave! He's falling from the sky!" Crazy Dave: "AWARBORGRARGLE!!!" Umbrella Leaf: "Let me handle this." *catch Crazy Dave* BOING! BOING! BOING! Crazy Dave: "Hey! Thanks, Umbrella Leaf!" Umbrella Leaf: "No problem." Squash: "Actually, there IS a problem here. Do you see all this glue!?" Crazy Dave: "Oh, for that problem, I made this! The Anti-Glue!" Peashooter: "The Anti-Glue?" *Crazy Dave press something on The Anti-Glue and the glue start vanishing* Starfruit: "Yay! No more glues!" Peashooter: "Yay! Neighborville is now glueproof!" The Plants: "HOORAY!!!" Epilogue Crazy Dave: "Mushrooms now can sleep at day again!" Peashooter: "Crazy Dave! Crazy Dave!" Crazy Dave: "What?" Peashooter: "We found something! It's like a statue of Dr. Zomboss!" Crazy Dave: "Hmm..." Dr. Zomboss: "Mmrmmff!" Crazy Dave: "He'll be great for my new fountain!" Dr. Zomboss: "MMRMMFMRFMFF!!!" Peashooter: "I think I hear something from this statue." Dr. Zomboss: "MRMFFRMF? MRMFFMFF!!!" Crazy Dave: "Nah, statue can't talk... Or can they?" Peashooter: "..." Crazy Dave: "Whatever. One thing I'm sure about is, he will be perfect for my new fountain!" Dr. Zomboss: "MMRMFFMFMRMFF!!!!!" Category:Fanfics